I Wish
by Light's Angel
Summary: Chapter 2 up! ITS SHORT! I thought it was longer, but i guess not. THE CHAPTER NAME ISNT GETTING LOST IN NYC! I 4got to change it. l8ter!
1. Prolouge

Story Idea: Hikari wants to go to New York for her b-day-BADLY. After she tells Takeru what she wants most, he books a flight for Hikari, Yamato, Taichi and himself. And Takeru figures that THIS is the perfect opportunity to tell Hikari how he feels about her.....R&R!!!!!  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
Chapter 1- Prolouge  
  
Are you the person in school who's always being followed and being asked out by guys? If you are, I feel for you. I'm the most popular girl in school, with all the popular (and might I say EXPENSIVE) new jewelery, with the so-last-season clothes on that automatically become popular again after a guy sees me wearing it. I mean, he could be dissing that style one minute, and the next minute all you see is everyone wearing it.  
  
I like being popular, really, I do. But I get way too much attention. It's scary sometimes. Teachers and students hanging over me with all these requests. It's always 'Hikari, you HAVE to pick a new style cover for the yearbook!' 'Hikari, remember to type up the gossip colomn for the paper! It's being printed TOMORROW!' 'Hikari, don't be late for our date tonight!' I actually get the last one alot, even though I tell every guy that asks me out ' I'm sorry, I'm busy that night, and that night, and that night!' or ' Sorry, but your really geeky, and going out with YOU will ruin my reputation.' Hey, I said I didn't like the attention, but the reputation MUST stay.  
  
But, then again, there are SOME guys that I like. Davis, for instance. He's really nice, and he's stopped bugging me. Sometimes he even fends off guys that are taking up my breathing space. I'm very grateful for that.  
  
Then there's Takeru. He's sweet and kind like he's always been. He is my best friend, but sometimes the people that crowd around me are so thick that he can't get through to me. So I put a disguise on everyday after school so people don't mob me and I can walk home with Takeru in PEACE. It's very refreshing walking home with Takeru. He doesn't go all over me and ask me way too many questions, but he doesn't sulk behind and act all shy. He's very open with me, and would tell me anything that's bothering him. And I'm the same with him.  
  
I'm not shy to tell anyone; I really REALLY like Takeru. He's always been a good friend, in good times and bad. When we were in the Digital World and I was in trouble, BAM, he was there protecting me. When a guy gets all sensitive after I've told him 'NO, I won't go out with you' for the 5th time and he raises a fist at me, BANG, Takeru was there telling him to lay off. You see, people LISTEN to Takeru, because he's a popular basketball player, he has ALOT of muscle, and people are down right afraid of him.  
  
I especially need Takeru next Thursday. You see, next Thursday is my birthday. And ALL of the guys at school will be bombarding me with presents. And some of them even try to kiss me on my birthday. It's so GROSS. People that dispise me will try to beat me up, and the people in my fanclub will want an interview for their privet newspaper that they sell in the school, which is all about me and my life. They could get suspended for doing that, but I decided that I wouldn't tell the principal. They'd probably just start a magazine on how horrible I am and how mean I can be. Feh, it's their lifestyle, not mine.  
  
And to get away from all of this commotion, I'm planning a trip; a very LONG trip. Maybe to Europe or something, but it has to be somewhere where I'd enjoy myself. China? Nahh. Too close to Japan. Turkey? Definetly NOT. Too close to those terrorist countries. Italy? Maybe. I like pasta, so it'll probably work. Africa might be good. Maybe I'll even learn a thing or two on history. These places are all too famous. I need somewhere different. Somewhere where there's something to do EVERYDAY. Somewhere where there are sights that will take my breath away. Somewhere where I'd be happy on my birthday.  
  
The idea suddenly hit me. I found somewhere worth while. Somewhere where most people go on their b-days. I mean, it's PERFECT. And it's different.  
  
I'm going to convince my parents to let me go to New York City, USA. With Taichi, of course, and maybe Takeru and his brother. It's the perfect opportunity to get an A on my Foriegn Country report and to see the what some people say 'beautiful' sceanery of NYC. The Big Apple. Home of the Statue of Liberty, Rockafeller Center, the exceptionally HUGE Christmas tree, and some of the BEST shops and stores in the USA. It would be an AMAZING experience. It's too bad that I've already asked them and they've said no. It's amazing what can go on in only one paragraph, isn't it? So, I guess now I'll go into my room and cry my heart out. My trip to New York was kaput. No more NYC. No more shopping. No more sight-seeing, well, except maybe the sight-seeing I'll have on the inside of my eyelids. I finally closed my eyes after what seemed like a whole year ( which was only a day ) and fell asleep, thoughts of NYC floating in my head.  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
I know, its real sappy and corny, but it's only the prolouge. Remember, there are many more chapters coming along, well, their coming along VERY slowly, but before you know it you'll have a fully developed story before you. Don't flame me on the shortness of the chapter, please, it's ten thirty and I'm TIRED. Maybe longer chapters will come while I'm actually fully awake. Peace! 


	2. Hikari's Surprise

Chapter 1  
  
My Birthday is gonna be HORRIBLE.....Say what??  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
Hikari woke up only 10 minutes later, due to a loud thump from Taichi's room. She got up slowly and cursed to herself as she walked over to Tai's room to yell at him. When she got there, the door was closed, and when she attempted to push it open, she felt that it was locked.  
  
" Taichi....onii-chan, it's me, open up! What was that thump? You woke me up.....TAI OPEN THE DOOR!!!!"  
  
She yelled through the door. She waited a couple of seconds before hearing a muffled cry and another thump. She waited another couple of seconds before getting aggravated. Then, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and fiddled it into the keyhole. After a couple of pushes and turns, the door swung open. She looked in and found Taichi on the floor with Yamato, arms wrapped around each other. They looked at her innocently and she sweat- dropped.  
  
" Taichi, this is the PERFECT opportunity to get you back for waking me up...wait till mom hears that Taichi is HOMOSEXUAL!!!!"  
  
" HIKARI IF YOU TELL MOM I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL CRY!!!"  
  
" Point taken! I'm leaving! "  
  
She said quicky before rushing out and closing the door. She started creeping slowly to the kitchen to ask her mom again about New York, but she wasn't there. Hikari examined the kitchen carefully for a note. Her mother always left a note when she went out. Apparently, there wasn't a note to be found, so she grabbed a frozen TV dinner type thing out of the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. She would've made a whole feast for herself, but her mother didn't let her use the stove, light a match, or even blow out her birthday candles. She felt embarressed when her mother mentioned it in public. She was 15 and still wasn't allowed to cook herself dinner. Her mother was always cautious about these things after Hikari's dad burned his hand badly making eggs and bacon.  
  
Hikari was startled by the fire alarm that had just gone off. She blushed furiously as she took the now burnt TV dinner thingy out of the microwave. Not thinking, she threw it out a window. It was then she realized she was on the 20th floor of an apartment building. She smacked her forehead as she heard it go KERPLAT on the sidewalk below. Soon she heard furious yelling, so that ment the burnt dinner had obviously landed on someone's head. She quickly moved away from the window and ran out the door.  
  
She started to run fast, out of the building, to the next block, a couple of blocks more, before she found herself out of breath in front of the apartment building where Takeru lived. She figured she was too tired to run back home, so she decided to make an unannounced appearence at Takeru's apartment. She didn't have anything to eat at home anyway.  
  
She went up to his floor and knocked on his door. She waited a while before hearing his deep, comforting voice from inside.  
  
" Who is it???? "  
  
" It's me, Take-chan. "  
  
She heard footsteps inside and a couple of minutes later he appeared at the door. He looked so HOTT. Hikari couldn't hlp but stare at him. Takeru was wearing a sleeveless shirt with shorts on. Even the looseness of the shirt showed his muscular figure. She wanted him so bad....  
  
" Hikari? Umm, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my shirt? "  
  
She snapped back to reality and blushed madly. He looked at her weirdly and motioned for her to come in. He walked over to the kitchen while she plopped down onto his couch, out of breath from running.  
  
" Hikari, I wasn't expecting you. I was just making dinner for myself when you came. And you look so tired, what did you do, run here?" He teased her.  
  
" Actually, yea, I did. I dropped a burnt TV dinner onto someone's head from my floor, so I ran in panic." She looked at him with a puppy dog look in her eyes. " Takeru, can I have dinner with you? I can't cook for my life, Taichi's 'busy' with Yama, and my mom isn't home..."  
  
Takeru could take anything from Hikari wheather it be teasing or a joke, but he could NOT take her puppy dog pout. He finally gave into her request.  
  
" Sure, just come and help me over here. Stir the rice for me, please "  
  
She got up from her spot lazily and dragged herself over to the kitchen. She picked up a large spoon and started to stir the rice. She blushed because Takeru was so close to her, adding spices to a soup looking thing. For a while there was scilence between the both of them. Hikari started to daydream about her and Takeru getting together, getting married, having children...she wanted it all. She loved him so much...and she would tell him, if she wasn't so afraid.  
  
The scilence started to get to her, so she decided to start up a conversation.  
  
" Takeru, you remember by birthday next Thursday, right? "  
  
" Yea, of course, I'd never forget it. By the way, what do you want for your birthday? I've been meaning to ask you, but since everyone wouldn't leave you alone on Friday, I couldn't get to you."  
  
" Well, what I really want...nahh, it's too much...Maybe just a flower or something, nothing big."  
  
" What's that thing that you want? I'll get it for you, even if it's expensive. Your my best friend, I'd try to make you happy even if it meant spending a lot of money."  
  
She blushed at his statement and so did he. She tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but before she knew it she was staring into his big blue eyes. Her eyes were locked with his, and she couldn't break away. He was looking at her as if he were looking for something deep within her soul. She couldn't help smiling as she looked into his brightish/darkish blue eyes. He started smiling as well and went back to stirring the soup. She continued to look at him and responded.  
  
" I want to go to New York City in America, but my parents said no. I mean, I want to get away from the heckticness of school just for a couple of days so I could get some peace. That's all I'm asking for, but no, I have to stay home and be miserable on my birthday."  
  
She pouted and continued to stir, stopping for a moment to look at Takeru.  
  
" None of us could afford to go to NYC anyway..."  
  
She sighed and went to sit on the couch again. Takeru continued to add spices to the soup and rice, thinking about what she had just said. New York City. She's always wanted to go there, ever since she heard about it in 5th grade. He wanted to take her to NYC, take her to see the famous sights, take her shopping...and tell her that he loved him under the moon light in Central Park. He sighed and thought about the money he would have to spend. It was, with the plane, hotel, shopping, maybe a broadway show, and the plane back, about 6,000 dollars in american money. He could afford it, with the money he saved from his summer jobs, he had over 8,000. But this money was meant ro go towards his collage funds. He didn't care. He wanted to make her happy. He would check with his mom and Hikari's parents, convince them to let them go with the supervision of Tai and Yama, and have a great time with her. His plan was PRICELESS. It would work, and he knew it.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Takeru called for her to come to the kitchen table. When she saw how he had things set up, she blushed and stepped back.  
  
" Takeru, why all of this for me? "  
  
He had put a candle on the table, which had a rose in a vase right beside it. He had set down rice, chicken soup, bread, butter, salad, and tall wine glasses with soda in them.  
  
" To celebrate, of course. "  
  
She looked at him, confused, as he motioned for her to sit. She did as he said, with a confused look on her face.  
  
" Celebrate what? My birthday? So what, I'll be 16, whoppe..."  
  
" Not just that, " He replied, smiling at her. " The real celebration is a surprise....you'll find out in time..."  
  
He said before seating himself and motioning for her to dig in. She took a bit of everything, and after two servings, she sat back and groaned.  
  
" That was the BEST dinner ever, thanks, Take-chan. But I think I had a bit too much to eat...at least it was a break from my mom's horrible cooking...barf-o-rama..."  
  
She made a gagging motion, making Takeru laugh. She laughed along with him, enjoying his steady voice chuckling at her joke. She loved his voice. It felt so comforting when she heard him speak to her. It was then that she was grateful to have him as her closest friend.  
  
She looked at the clock and yelped.  
  
" Arg, its already 10!!!! I gotta get going!!! Bye Take-chan!!!"  
  
She yelled before rushing out of his apartment.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
5 Minutes later she arrived at her apartment, out of breath yet againg from running. She took out her key and opened the door slowly, making sure that no one was awake. When she saw that all of the lights were off, she creeped into the house quietly, watching where she stepped. She knew that if her parents caught her, she'd be a dead girl. Unfortunatly, she tripped over the coffee table which made a loud THUD. She quickly straightened it out, getting nervous. She stood still, waiting for her parents or Taichi to come out of their rooms and yell at her for being out too late. Surprisingly, no one came, so she rushed as quietly as she could over to her bedroom. She changed and plopped onto her bed.  
  
' Maybe my birthday won't be so bad after all....wait, what am I saying? I won't be left ALONE on Thursday....I wish I was going to NYC....'  
  
She thought to herself before falling asleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Over at Takeru's house, Takeru waited impatiently for his mother to get home from work. He would have to tell her about the trip tonight, if they were gong to go on Monday and come back on Saturday.( A/N: Today is Saturday in the story!!!) Soon, he found himself pacing. His mother wouldn't like the idea of spending his collage money. She would have to get over it though, because Takeru was going to make Hikari's dream become reality.  
  
Soon his mother walked through the front door grogily and placed her breifcase on the kitchen table. Takeru followed her persistently. She noticed this after he had followed her from the kitchen to the living room to her room to the bath room.  
  
" Takeru, what is it? I'm going to take a shower. "  
  
" Mom," Takeru said hopefully. "IwanttotakeHikaritonewyorkonmondayandiwaswonderingifwecouldgowithtaiandyama andbebackonsaturdayandificouldusemycollagesavingstopayforthetrip." He blurted out. ' Stupid...Stupid...' He thought to himself.  
  
" Yeaa, um, sweetie I didn't quite get that. "  
  
" I want to take Hikari to New York with me for her birthday, with Tai and Matt, of course, and stay from monday till saturday. She's always wanted to go, and this is the perfect opportunity. And I was wondering if I could use the money I was saving up for collage. So, can I mom? Please?"  
  
Mrs. Takashi looked at him disapointedly when he said he wanted to use his collage money. He thought then and there she was going to say no. He looked at his feet in defeat, only to hear his mother say:  
  
" If that's what you want, you can do so."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day, Mrs. Takashi called Hikari's parents, asking them if it was ok for her to go with Takeru , Taichi, and Yamato. After a couple of minutes trying to convince them, they finally agreed to it. When Mrs Takashi called the airport to book tickets, she was informed that the only flight left to NYC was on Tuesday, so that was when they would leave. They were spending 6 days in America, with 16 hours on the plane there and back.  
  
When Hikari's parents told her the good news, she was jumping for joy. She got her wish, she didn't know HOW, but she got it. Mrs. Takashi convinced her parents very reasonably on the phone. She packed and was ready to go on Sunday. She was VERY excited to be spending 6 days with Takeru. She was going on the trip of a lifetime, and she couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon  
  
Hikari and Taichi had just arrived at the airport. They were waiting for Yamato and Takeru to meet them in front of the Coffee Latte' Cafe'. Hikari was too impatient to wait for them to come, so she went to get a coffee from the Cafe'. For some reason, coffee calmed her down. So anytime she was hyper or getting impatient or just getting on her brother's nerves, Taichi would make her get herself a coffee.  
  
" Taichi, their LATE!!!!!! They can't be LATE!!!!! We'll miss the PLANE!!!!"  
  
" Hikari, calm down! The plane doesn't leave for another 2 hours! If you don't shut up and calm down, I'll hurt you so bad that it'll hurt 10 years from now!!! "  
  
She immeadiatly shut up waiting for the half brothers to come.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived. Hikari got up and yelled at them.  
  
" MY BIRTHDAY HAS TO BE PERFECT!!!!! IF WE DON'T MAKE THE PLANE I'M GONNA HURT YOU BOTH!!!! COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!!!!"  
  
Hikari said as she ran over to luggage drop off. After they had dropped off their luggage, gotten their tickets to the front desk, ate something, got lost trying to find their gate because of Taichi, and running into Hikari's old friend, they had FINALLY made it to the plane.  
  
" I CALL WINDOW SEAT!!!!!"  
  
Hikari and Takeru yelled at the same time, pushing each other while trying to make their way to the window seat. Hikari had beaten him to the seat and he pouted. She just stuck out her tounge and fell asleep. He looked at her oddly and sat beside her. She immeadatly put her head on his shoulder, which made him blush. He settled down in his seat and fell asleep as well, resting his chin on top of her head. They both smiled in their sleep and got comfortable. The plane took off 20 minutes later. They were finally on their way to New York.  
  
END  
  
Was it a bit longer? I can't tell because of my Wordpad....anyway, if its too short, I'll make a revised chapter. Just tell me; Revise or don't revise. R and R!!!!! Until next time, adios! 


	3. Arriving in NYC

Next chapter FINALLY up! It took me a while because I got the dreaded desease of the authors.....WRITERS BLOCK!!! Scary...It went away though, and I have a kawaii idea for this chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DIGIMON!!!! But I DO own this twizler! BWAH!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Getting Lost in NYC  
  
16 hours (A/N: this is NOT the correct time going from Japan to America! ) 10 minutes, 30 chess games and a 300 page book later, they arrived at Newark airport in New Jersey. Because of Taichi's bad sense of direction and names, he had gotten them tickets for Newark airport instead of JFK airport. Hikari got mad at him, but she was thankful that it was only about a 30 minute ride with traffic to New York.  
  
( A/N: the first paragraph is bad!!! NO FLAMING THE FIRST PARAGRAPH PLZ!!)  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
We walked out of the gate very slowly. I mean, so slow,that the busload of senior citizens behind us walked right by us. We were REALLY tired. I think I even forgot how to use my legs.  
  
" My legs hurt. We should've stayed home, but because of my stupid sister..."  
  
Tai murmured unhappily. He shot a look at Hikari. Unfortunatly for him, Hikari heard and saw him and she gave him a hard whack. That was a warning to shut up and be quiet for the rest of the trip or else he'd be in a body cast when they arrived home.  
  
We finally arrived at the end of the gate. We all streched and yawned before attempting to find luggage pick-up. As usual, we got lost. It took us a half hour to find luggage pick-up. I felt like hurting him. He WASN'T going to ruin my trip with Hikari. I was about to hit him, but Hikari grabbed my arm before I got the chance.I pouted and she put her arm around my shoulers. I blushed a bit. Figuring that that might be an uncomfortable position for her, being that I'm about 5 inches taller than her, I put my arm around her tiny waist. Now it was her turn to blush. I just smiled and we continued our journey through this jungle of an airport.  
  
We finally found the luggage pick-up. Of course the one and only Taichi picked up 5 other peoples luggage before he found his own. Hikari found her's immeadiatly, but mine nver came out, so Hikari and I doubled-back to customer service.After 20 minutes o hecticness, the airport people found my luggage. Hikari and I had to listen to the manager apologize about 10 times before we started back to find Taichi and Yamato.  
  
" I can't believe these stupid people put my luggage on the luggage pick up for AUSTRIA. Shows how responsible THEY are. " I whined.  
  
" Takeru, stop whining. Be thankful you actually found your luggage."  
  
" I wonder what would happen if they didn't find it?"  
  
" You'd either have to wear the same clothes for the whole trip, buy new clothes, or..." She smirked. " Walk around New York in your boxers."  
  
She started cracking up at her last statement. I watched her go red in the face...purple....a shade of blueish-black......until I realized she wasn't breathing. I patted and rubbed her back hoping she would regain air intake. Sooner or later, she started breathing again. She was quiet for a couple of minutes before I heard her giggle under her breath. I sighed and sweat- dropped.  
  
After grabbing a bite to eat, we all headed for the Rent-A-Car place.While Hikari, Yamato and I waited for Taichi to get a car, we started to talk about what we were going to do while in New York.  
  
" I want to go to Rockafeller Center, Toys R Us, Times Square, 42nd Street, we HAVE to make sure we see a broadway play, and we MUST go to Central Park! AND WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!" Hikari stated excitedly  
  
" I'll go where ever you go, Hikari. It's your birthday, I'm not gonna argue." I agreed.  
  
" I don't think Taichi can go EVERYHERE in New York, Hikari. Maybe you should limit your places that you want to go to." Yamato said reasonably. Hikari glared at him and pouted.  
  
" Party pooper..."  
  
" Hikari if you want to go somewhere and Taichi refuses to take you, I'll walk with you. It can't be THAT bad walking in the streets of New York, right?" I tried to encourage her. After all, if she had a horrible time in New York, I wouldn't have a chance to tell her how I feel.  
  
" Thanks, Take-chan. At least SOMEONE wants to have fun on this trip..." She said as she glared at Yamato. Just then, Taichi came back with car keys in his hands.  
  
" Let's go, gang. We have to be at the hotel by 9 AM in their time, and right now its....8:30!! O crap, come on, lets get going!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way up to New York, Hikari took out her camera. This obviously means she's going into her trance. Any time Hikari takes her camera out, it's like she's putting a sign up that says 'Interupt me while I'm taking pictures and DIE'. She started taking pictures of the sceanery, then stopped and looked at Taichi.  
  
" Onii-san, can you SLOW DOWN??!! I'm TRYING to take pictures!"  
  
" Yea yea yea....whatever...."  
  
Taichi lowered his speed from 45 MPH to 43 MPH. I could tell that she wanted to hit him, so when she looked at me, I gave her a look that said ' Don't do it; he's a good guy'. She just sighed and started taking pictures again.  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
After Takeru gave me that adorable look that says ' Don't do it; he's a good guy' I turned around to get more pictures. Being in America was AMAZING; there were so many new things that weren't in Japan to get on camera. As we traveled up the New Jersey Turnpike, anticipation started building up in me. I was really excited about getting new pictures for my scrapbook, probably getting an A on my Foriegn Country report, and visiting probably the most famous place in America. Nothing could make me happier. Well, except maybe for Takeru asking me to be his girlfriend. That would be pure HEAVEN. But I'll never have a chance with him. He's too popular. He probably has a crush on a cheerleader. I guess I just have to face that he'll never like me.  
  
10 minutes later, I ran out of film. I put my camera away frustratedly. I pouted and looked out the window. Takeru must have seen me, because I heard a chuckle that could only belong to the tall, muscular, kind-hearted Takashi Takeru. God, I love him so much...  
  
We finally started to approach the Lincoln Tunnel. as we started up a small hill leading to either Northern New Jersey or New York. There were so many busses going into and from the tunnel! I could only count 50, but I'm sure there were so many more. Just seeing the headings on the busses; New York, via 42nd Street, Brooklyn, New York Local; made me so excited. I couldn'd WAIT to get there and go SHOPPING!  
  
I watched the not very large meadows gleaming with light from the previously risen sun. Cars were going up and down the small incline, not caring about local speed laws. More anticipation by the minute. I coulnd't contain myself.  
  
" Taichi, could you turn on the radio? "  
  
I asked politely. He just mumbled something and turned on some random radio station. The music was pretty good here in America. Soon, some guy came on saying that this was " Z100, New York's #1 Hit Music Station". My anticipation level rose by 10. I started to get way too excited. My leg was twiching and my eye was buggin' out. Takeru looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I immeadiatly stopped and froze; LITTERALY. Having him touch me always made me nervous. I tried to maintain calmness. I love Takeru so much.  
  
" Hikari, are you ok? Calm down, New York may have some really fun past- times, but I'm sure when we go home you'll be exhausted, and you'll say ' I think I've had enough New York for now'. " He said. He started to laugh and so did I. I didn't know what we were laughing about, but I would feel awkward if he was laughing and I was sitting there with absolutely NO clue what-so-ever. So I laughed.  
  
Taichi grabbed Yamato's hand as we approached the tunnel itself. Yamato turned to face him with a confused look on his face. Taichi just grinned widely.  
  
" My stupid sister got my all excited now....I hope theres two bedrooms..." Taichi said with a sly grin. Then Yamato and Taichi laughed, and Takeru and I just sweat-dropped and whacked them upside their heads.  
  
" Taichi, if I find out you 'do' anything with Yama, mom is gonna find out!!"  
  
" HIKARI DON'T YOU DARE!!! I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU!!!"  
  
" Ok, ok!! Point taken..."  
  
I said as Taichi kissed his koi. It was NASTY. I never thought my brother would EVER be a homo.  
  
We're in the tunnel. We're progressing towards New York. The anticipation inside of me was building faster and faster. I was jumping up and down in my seat now. I had to hold Takeru's hand to keep myself from screaming. My dream was coming true. I was in New York. I let out a whimper of happiness, and Takeru smiled at me. I loved his smile. I love Takeru, too.  
  
I SEE THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL! Well, that was corny. We're coming closer, closer closer....  
  
I, Yagami Hikari, am in New York. I'm crying. I grasped Takeru's hand tighter as he handed me a tissue. Thanking him, I took it and wiped the tears from my eyes. What I thought was impossible became possible. The unthinkable was now thinkable. My dreams were now a reality. I was in New York City. 


End file.
